Hogan's Heroes Wiki
Welcome to the Hogan's Heroes Wiki, a database that anyone can edit. The Hogan's Heroes Wiki is a collaborative project to create the most definitive, accurate, and accessible encyclopedia and reference database for everything related to Hogan's Heroes. In this wiki, started on November 19, 2005, we are currently working on articles. Hogan's Heroes is a television sitcom that ran on the CBS television network from 1965 to 1971. Starring Bob Crane as Colonel Hogan, the show was set at Stalag 13, a German prisoner-of-war camp for Western Allied prisoners during World War II. In the plot, Stalag 13 was a "Luft Stalag", located near the village of Hammelburg, run by the German Air Force (Luftwaffe) for Allied Air Force personnel. But underneath that camp, the POWs had plans of their own.... '' - - Episode List '' Categories Television Stories Television Stories | Seasons Information Characters | Actors | Guest Stars | Extras | Writers | Directors | Producers |Locations | Weapons and Equipment | Miscellaneous Links to History Armed Forces | Prisoners of War | Actual Events Hogan's Heroes News Hogan's Heroes: 44 years ago today (December 7, 1968), Bad Day in Berlin, the eleventh episode of the fourth season, first appears on CBS. --------------- World War II: 71 years ago today (December 7, 1941), the Imperial Japanese Navy attacks the United States Navy and its defending United States Army Air Forces and Marine corps air forces at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, bringing the United States officially into World War II. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 42 years ago yesterday (December 6, 1970), The Big Broadcast, the twelfth episode of the sixth and final season of Hogan's Heroes, first appears on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 43 years ago Wednesday (December 5, 1969), The Empty Parachute, the eleventh episode of the fifth season, first appears on CBS. --------------- World War II: 69 years ago Wednesday (December 5, 1943), the USSAF begins Operation Crossbow, its attack against German secret weapon bases. --------------- World War II: 71 years ago Wednesday (December 5, 1941), the Red Army begins its massive counterattack against Army Group Centre during the Battle of Mosccw, stopping the German advance. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 47 years ago Monday (December 3, 1965), The Scientist, the twelfth Hogan's Heroes'' episode, first appears on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 45 years ago Sunday (December 2, 1967), An Evening of Generals, the thirteenth episode of the third season of Hogan's Heroes, first appears on CBS. --------------- Hogan's Heroes: 46 years ago Sunday (December 2, 1966), Will the Real Adolf Please Stand Up?, the twelfth episode of the second season of Hogan's Heroes, first appears on CBS. --------------- Two articles have been nominated for featured article: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter and The Prince from the Phone Company. New nominations are still needed for the Featured Article. Featured Article German Bridge is Falling Down German Bridge is Falling Down is the seventh episode of the Hogan's Heroes TV show Season One. It was originally aired on October 29, 1965. Plot Details The episode begins with Schultz conducting a night time count of the prisoners of Barracks 2. The count has been asked for by Hogan, after he has earlier claimed that some of his men have been thinking of "some crazy escape plan." After the count has been conducted and the prisoners have been dismissed, Klink tells Hogan how appreciative he is of being informed about his men thoughts of escaping. Hogan, as he speaks with Klink, tells his men to "Smoke 'em if you got them," which his men do. Meanwhile, high in the air, the pilot and co-pilot of a passing American bomber soon sees the lighted arrow that is created by the prisoners' lighters, which point towards a nearby bridge. The plane, which is the lead plane of a bomber squadron, leads the others towards the bridge. The plane then leads the attack on the bridge, as the pilot promises the bombardier that he would give him a 3 day pass if he hits the bridge. The planes then start the attack before heading back for England. The next day, Klink informs the prisoners that the bridge is still standing, only being damaged by the attack. After a prisoner (Carter) in the ranks comments that they would eventually get the bridge, Klink demands that the guilty party confess by stepping forward. All of the prisoners from Barracks 2 then step forward. After they have done it a second time, Klink informs the prisoners that since they are all guilty, then the recreation hall would be closed to them for a week. Hogan protests, announcing that they would be deprived of hearing their Tommy Dorsey records. Klink shows his 'sympathy' by announcing to them that the rec hall would now be closed for two weeks. He then have the prisoners dismissed. Now knowing that the planes have been unable to destroy the bridge, the prisoners decide to come up with a plan of their own to destroy it. Read more... * Recently featured: The Informer, Hans Schultz, Andrew Carter Category:Browse